


without fear or pretending

by beili



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gift, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: If you love it, put a ring on it





	without fear or pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayrtonwilbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/gifts).



> A 2017 gift for the wonderful ayrtonwilbury!

**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/156455022531/second-one-reached-its-new-home-ddd-yuuri-and)


End file.
